The Birthday Crime
by jessiej1993
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha over hears Rin and Sesshomaru talking one day?Is it really happening?With the help of Kagome, imitating Sherlock Holmes,& other friends they will figure out what's going on and try to handcuff the mighty Sesshomaru.Read & Review
1. Investigation!

One day Inuyasha was walking through the forest and he heard his brother's voice though he couldn't see him from behind the bushes and trees.

"Rin, how do want it?" Sesshomaru asked.

The little girl responded, "How am I supposed to know? I have never done this before, my Lord."

"Ok then, I'm guessing I will try this one first."

"Ouwwwch!"

Sesshomaru laughed, "Something the matter?"

"Yeah, this hurts! Oh, try the other one." Inuyasha could not believe what he was hearing but for some reason he couldn't walk away.

"How about that, Rin?"

"I don't like it. Stop doing it like that!"

Randomly, Jaken burst into the conversation, "Oh…oh my. What are you doing?!" Inuyasha had then heard enough to assume that what he thought was going on, was really happening. He kept running until he met up with Kagome at the village.

"Hi Inuyasha! What's wrong? You look like your so guilty about something." Kagome asked.

"I'm not guilty but Sesshomaru is." Inuyasha replied. He sounded frightened in a way.

"What do you mean?"

"He was…was.." The words were having trouble leaving his mouth because they were so disturbing.

"Just say it. Nobody can hear you."

"He was having sex with Rin." Inuyasha spat out.

"Oh. Was she enjoying it?" This was only the beginning of the interrogation.

"Eww, you sicko. Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me."

"I am not sure. She was saying it hurt and that she never did it before…and to stop."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you weren't just thinking it because of their choice of words?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes! I even heard Jaken, who must have just saw them and he said 'Oh my. What are you doing?!' in a loud scared/disturbed voice."

"Was it anal or vaginal?"

"What does that have to do with it and how should I know?" Inuyasha asked with an attitude.

"Answer.."

"Both. They were saying something like how do you want it…try this one…try the other…" Inuyasha explained.

"Ok. That is all for now. We have enough information to do an investigation." Kagome declared.

"Investa-wha?"

"You'll see." And with that Kagome walked away and went down the well.

How does everybody like the story so far?


	2. Upon the Crucifix

When Kagome returned, she was wearing a long brown hooded cloak and holding a magnifying glass. Inuyasha pulled her hood down to discover that she had a mustache on.

"What the.."

Kagome stopped him, "It's fake. Put this on." Kagome pulled out a cloak similar to her's in green and a mustache. Inuyasha put them on.

"Why am I wearing this?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a disguise, see I got one for Sango and Miroku too." Kagome replied as she held out the cloaks and mustaches.

"Kagome this is ridiculous! These will only make us look suspicious! Don't you think a group of people in cloaks AND mustaches looks suspicious?" Inuyasha shouted as he took off the cloak, threw it on the ground and completely forgot about the idiotic looking mustache.

"Nope. The brown and green will help us blend in with everything. And he isn't supposed to see us in the first place. So he wouldn't think that we look suspicious because we aren't going to be seen!" Kagome explained. Inuyasha didn't have an answer to that so he put his cloak back on and headed off to the village along with Kagome to find Sango and Miroku.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku when they found them.

"Nothing really. Why are you dressed like that and wearing fake facial hair?" Sango asked. Everybody who walked past was staring at them.

"Hey I'm a guy! How do you know that it isn't real?" Inuyasha exclaimed and then the mustache fell off of his face. He quickly bent down to pick it up and put it back on his face. After that, Kagome explained what had happened and why they were wearing the weird clothes.

"Ok. So by investigating you mean, nose around and watch Sesshomaru's every move until we have enough proof that he did it?" Sango asked.

"Yup." Kagome replied while rubbing her fake mustache.

"Kagome, why are we wearing these mustaches if he isn't going to see us?" Miroku questioned.

"I refuse to answer that question."

"Hey I want a disguise too!" Shippo cried while jumping up and down.

"Don't worry. I didn't forget you," Kagome handed him a fake goatee, "And you have to hide in one of our cloaks. The store didn't have any small enough for you."

"Thanks Kagome!" He put the goatee on his face. Randomly, Miroku pulls out and pouch and begins to throw the powder in it at everyone and on himself.

"Miroku! What the hell is this?" Inuyasha shouted and began to cough.

"It will cover our scent, just incase." He said, putting the pouch back into his robe top.

"Let's get going before it starts to get dark outside." Inuyasha began to walk into the forest and everyone followed. When Inuyasha found Sesshomaru's scent he signaled for everyone to hide. From behind trees and bushes, everyone looked around for something suspicious. They all spotted a wooden cross.

"What is that some type of cross/ crucifix thing?" Kagome whispered. Suddenly they head voices and footsteps. Kagome was the only one watching, peering out from the side of the bush. She saw Sesshomaru carrying rope around his shoulder and Jaken by the back his shirt in his hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Don't do it." He cried desperately.

"Jaken, you are always in the way but this time I can't take any chances." Sesshomaru said coldly as he pushed the toad again the cross and began to tie his legs and arms to it.

"Don't let them get me! Don't let them get me, please!" Jaken screamed.

"If you keep screaming so loud I might come back and do it myself." With that, Sesshomaru left and Jaken squirmed, trying to escape the tight ropes.

"Guys, look." Kagome said and everyone looked carefully from their hiding places. They gasped.

"What are we going to do about this?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing yet. We need more proof. We don't know what he is doing to the witness. Could be killing, torturing, or something completely different."

"So we are going to leave someone who has information to possibly find him dead later?!" Sango exclaimed.

"Well, I haven't yet decided."

How was this chapter? Longer than the first, right?


	3. Interro whatever!

After thoroughly thinking it through, Kagome stood up to approach Jaken. Kagome was about to say something to him but Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth and said,

"I got this Kagome," He walked over by Jaken, with a mean look on his face, while Jaken stared at him weirdly, "Where were you five hours ago," Inuyasha asked and before Jaken could reply he slapped him, "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! YOU BETTER ANSWER OR ELSE I'M GONNA SKI---"

"SIT!! Inuyasha this is not TV, you don't interrogate people like that," Kagome stepped on Inuyasha and began to talk to Jaken, "Why are you tied to a crucifix?"

"Why should I answer to a lowly human like yourself?" He snobbishly answered.

"Because if you should insult me one more time I might kill you." Kagome threatened but she didn't sound that scary. Inuyasha finally got up because Kagome was standing on him.

He grabbed her shoulders and said, "Kagome, this isn't TV. You don't interro-whatever people like that." She turned around to look at him. She smiled pleasantly before lifting up her right foot and crushing his left foot with it. Inuyasha hopped around like an idiot for ten minutes, holding his foot and saying, "OOO OW OW OW!"

Kagome completely ignored this as she continued the interrogation, "I am going to ask you again, why are you tied to the cross thing?"

"Because Lord Sesshomaru put me here."

"Why did he put you there?"

"That is none of your business."

Miroku randomly asked a question, "Is he going to kill you or have somebody kill you for him?"

"Maybe. You know, I should be the one asking the questions because, well I mean, look at yourselves!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Kagome said as she slapped him across his left cheek.

"Yeah, shut up!" Inuyasha slapped him across his right cheek.

"You guys, he does have a point. We look really weird." Sango stated.

Inuyasha walked over to her and said, "Shut up!" He raised his hand to slap he but she grabbed his arm and threw him into a tree.

"Now I know you will never think of slapping me again!" Sango shouted.

"Ok guys, this is just ridiculous. Now were slapping each other?" Kagome questioned and everybody shrugged their shoulders.

"Yeah, you humans are so stupid." Jaken said, still tightly secured to the crucifix.

"I ain't no human!" Shippo randomly screamed but everybody ignored him.

"Jaken, lets get to the main question. Did Sesshomaru rape Rin?" Kagome asked in a serious tone.

"Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. That's is his business, not yours. It is between him and Rin." Everyone agreed that his answer was good enough, seeing as he wouldn't answer anything else. Everyone began to walk away but Inuyasha stayed.

"When you say was, did you mean---" Kagome came back and dragged him by the back of his shirt, "HEY!"


	4. You got the stuff?

An hour passed as they were trying to pick up on Sesshomaru's whereabouts. The sun was slowly fading and the sky was turning black. Stars started to sparkle and the moon was soon visible. Sango sighed.

"Guys, don't you think we should head back?" She questioned, sounding slightly tired and disappointed because they didn't find anything.

"NOO!" Kagome replied boldly and swiftly. Inuyasha was ready to give up as well. In his opinion, it was better to do this during the daytime when everybody can see but he didn't bother. His opinion was nothing to her; she was a detective-gone-bad. As Kagome was searching a bush, Inuyasha flashed a hand symbol to Miroku(he put his hand into a fist), he nodded, so Inuyasha went into action. He waited for her to walk to move from the bush to the tree and BAM! He pushed her head into the tree and she fell backwards.

"Ok, we're going home." Inuyasha said in a slightly happy tone as he lifted the unconscious Kagome onto his back. He started to walk and everybody followed.

"Don't you think that was a little….har--"

"NO! NO IT WASN'T!" Inuyasha shouted at Sango before she even asked the question, "Oh..umm…sorry," He calmed down a bit and spoke, "Don't worry. She won't remember a thing. We'll put ice on her forehead and nose…." Suddenly, they heard footsteps; and Inuyasha smelled Sesshomaru. They quickly made themselves unseen behind trees and in bushes.

"You got the stuff?" inquired a voice that sounded very much like Sesshomaru's.

"Yeah, I got da' stuff. Whadda' you got?" replied the other.

"What do you need?"

"Ansa' meh first."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't answer to anybody's commands."

"Fine…how about the plant?"

"I got the plant but let me see the stuff," Everybody was to frightened to look up to see whatever the stuff may be. Then, there was an exchange and shaking of hands, "Thanks Joe."

"No problem, Sessh." They both walked away in separate directions. Inuyasha stood up.

"Damnit! I don't know what to think anymore! What the hell is he doing now….selling drugs or something?!" Inuyasha exclaimed so loudly that it woke Kagome, who he had tossed off of his back when he crouched down to hide.

"Drugs? Whos got--" Miroku threw a rock at Kagome's head and she was unconscious once again. Nobody seemed to care that they kept knocking out their best friend, not even Shippo.

"ok, now what?" Sango asked, but nobody answered for they were all deep in thought, except for Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm back!! Sorry I haven't been writing for sooo long…..Just school, and depression over nonsense. How's that for a coming back chapter? I do agree that it is short, but it will get better in the future, trust me. Also, I am working on new chapters for all of my other stories that are desperately awaiting their ending…including this one.


End file.
